wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Uruto
General information * Name: Uruto * Age: 58 * Gender: Male * Birthplace: Unknown; discovered orphaned in Elwynn Forest. * Alignment: Good The Discovery and Rise of the Arcanist This information has been gathered from three books principally: Great Magicians of the Recent Past, The Myth of the Watchful Mage and the Arcanists Directory. From the day of his discovery as a newborn orphan 'til his late teens, Uruto was an apprentice of the Northshire Library. The job constituted the collection and distribution of books to those who needed it, as well as menial tasks at the order of the young boy's carer, the now-Brother Paxton. By seventeen years of age, Uruto's gift in the arcane had manifested itself, and thus his job in the library was upgraded. He became a sort of bounty-hunter for the library, using his magical gifts to face down several foes in the pursuit of tomes and scrolls to bring back to Northshire and then the Stormwind library. By eighteen, the mage became a certified librarian of Stormwind. During the First War and subsequent attack on Stormwind, Uruto fought for the defence of the city and rescued much of the library's collection. Ultimately, though, many of the valuable books and tomes were pilfered or looted and Uruto, along with the rest of the army and human race, fell back to Lordaeron. Gifted intellectually and linguistically, Uruto was brought to the attention of the King as a potential diplomat. As part of a team of diplomats, Uruto succeeded in bringing together the many human tribes under the one flag or Lordaeron. Achieving this, he joined the ranks of the mages in the Second War to drive off the threat of the Dark Portal. Uruto also took part in defending the Northern provinces from the Scourge, but he achieved nothing of note here otherwise. Uruto remained a reputed librarian for many years after the Third War. What abilities he did not hone in the wars he honed travelling the world in search for the books and tomes lost from Stormwind years before. His travels were widely accepted as signs of his heroism as he slew the Three-Headed Orc Nazg'ort, the Reading Worg and a whole clan of vicious Satyr in the name of knowledge. Now in his thirties, the mage voluntarily spent two weeks in the captivity of some Forsaken in order to locate the whereabouts of a vault of Stormwind's old tomes. Within a decade, he had helped to rebuild the Stormwind library to its former glory much like the city was rebuilt from the ground up. Meanwhile, he attended many magical lectures and maintained a huge interest in the arcane. From the age of fifty-four, Uruto spent a long time researching and writing his famous paper, 'Arcane Power'. The thesis was so successful that by its time of publishing, when Uruto was 57, the mages of Dalaran decided to honor the mage. They appointed him Archmage, for his services during the war, to the Alliance, to the pursuit of knowledge in the library, and his acute observations on the arcane. Uruto used his new-found position and skills in the arcane to guide and help an organisation of his profound admiration: The Shining Strand. In addition to helping their battles against the Scourge and the Cult of the Void, Uruto continued to build a strong relationship with the Kirin Tor. Though not a member, the wizened mage was entrusted by the Kirin Tor as a taskmaster: acting on their behalf while they rebuilt their magical city. Consequently, Uruto became the Grand Magus of the Council of Mages, an offshoot on the Kirin Tor designed to assist the rise of young mages and battle the increasing temptation upon them to fall into demonic magic. Because of his mysterious assistance of the mages body, he earned himself the title of the 'Watchful' for always managing to turn up at a time when the magical community needed it, and for seemingly knowing all of the solutions as if he had been there the whole time. Ironically, the Council fell to the corruption of a disguised Melnerag and Lady Axio 'the Black'. So most recently, Uruto has been charged with the Kirin Tor to create a Coalition of the Arcane, a training and militaristic body to battle the uprise of the Black Ring and the Hand of Nightmares. Physical Description A shortened description based on eye-witness accounts of the Archmage: Uruto stands at just slightly above average height, but is elongated more by his thinness. He is not overly wrinkled, but around his eyes he has quite a deal of dark lines of war, weariness and age. His hair too is testament to his age - it is grey, and even though tied in a ponytail is wiry and frays and manages to make him look haggard. Though he appears slightly frail, his voice has a characteristic booming deepness, a wisdom and certain command. And it is rarely raised. It seems an educational voice, one of certainty and power, and this combines with the purple glow of his iris - a small hint at his experience in the field of the arcane. His face, however, rarely portrays any hint of emotion. His many robes are all lined with shimmering golden thread, each a different incantation in Thelassian. On his hand he wears the signet ring of Dalaran.